glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirrors
Mirrors is a song originally by Justin Timberlake. It was sung by Drew Kaede in the first episode of the first season, A New Direction, he sang it as his audition for the New Directions. Lyrics Aren't you somethin' to admire Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Peering out on the other side Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the past I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The biggest scene is set in my heart There's a space, but now you're home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Aren't you somethin', an original Cause it doesn't seem really as simple And I can't help but stare, cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I Would look at us all the time Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the past I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The biggest scene is set in my heart There's a space, but now you're home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me e Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The biggest scene is set in my heart There's a space, but now you're home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Glee: The New Generation, The Music: The Auditions Album